How can you?
by La Tua Cantante 13
Summary: Inuyasha does some thinking and decides that he wants to be with Kagome, and leave Kiyou in the past where she belongs. Happily ever after right? But what happens when Kagome doesn't believe him?
1. Pros and Cons

I know, I know. Bad Rose for starting 2 more stories when you still have an old one left unfinished. But my muse has been very busy tonight. Probably just feeling sorry for me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How can you?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1: Pros and Cons

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Our story starts with a handsome hanyou and his difficult decision.

Past or Present?

His first love or The love of his life?

Old Commitments or New Loyalties?

Life or Death?

Okay Inuyasha, pros cons. Pros and cons.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Again, I know. That was the shortest chapter in living history, but to compensate, I'm going to give you chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 all in one night. Enjoy.

See ya soon

Unwanted and Unloved


	2. Pros and Cons of Kiyou

As promised, chapter 2. 3, 4, and 5 are still on the production line. This Is kinda in Inuyasha's point of view for the fist few chapters if they can even be called that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How can you?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2: Pros and Cons of Kikyou

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyou

Pros

First to accept me since mom died.

My fault she died

Cons

Dead

Tried to kill Kagome

Tried to kill me

Kills innocent girls just to get more souls

Worked with Naraku

Not the same person that I knew 50 years ago

Cold

Unfeeling

Tricked me

Hurt Kagome

Didn't trust me ( but I can't really blame her for that one because I didn't really trust her either

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That was Inuyasha's pro con list for Kikyou. Up next, Kagome's. Let's see how they compare. Can you guess?

OH GOD! It's finally happened. I'm talking like a game show host! OH NO! Oh well.

See ya soon

Unwanted and Unloved


	3. Pros and Cons of Kagome

Here's chapter 3. I've finished writing all 5 promised chapters now I just have to type and post them. I need coffee, oh look there's some in the microwave. Huh I wonder how longs it's been there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How can you?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3: Pros and Cons of Kagome

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome

Pros

Warm

Caring

Protective of those she cares about

Funny

Pretty

Stays with me no matter how many times I've run off with Kikyou

Alive

Smart

Clever

Pretty

Would make a great mother judging by how she acts around Shippo

Never tried to kill me that I know of

Only huts things when they are threatening her or her friends

Likes me the way that I am and doesn't want me to change

Have I mentioned pretty?

Cons

The damn "sit" commands ( but I have to admit, I do usually deserve them)

Damn!

No contest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

See ya soon

Unwanted and Unloved


	4. The Decision

Here's chapter 3. I've finished writing all 5 promised chapters now I just have to type and post them. I need coffee, oh look there's some in the microwave. Huh I wonder how longs it's been there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How can you?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4: The Decision

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, you've made your ( rather obvious once you really thought about it ) decision. Now go tell her.

Normal POV

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree that he had been occupying for the last couple of hours, and he started heading for the camp that the team had put up for the night. There he saw the object of his musings in all of her glory curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippo. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he remembered on of the things listed in the pro section of Kagome's list as he saw her arms instinctually wrapped tighter around "her kit's" waist. She really would make a wonderful mother.

He tried to wake her up by gently shaking her shoulder. "Hmn… just five more minutes mom, then I'll go to school. I promise." Inuyasha just had to smile at that. But then he also had to wake her. So he lightly shook her shoulder again. "Wha- Oh Inuyasha. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I was wondering if we could go for a walk, just you and me?" He said, afraid that she would reject him. He really didn't deserve her love. But hey, a guy could hope.

"Okay" She got out of the sleeping bag, being careful not to disturb the little kitsune, and followed Inuyasha, who had started to walk into the forest.

After they had walked a fair distance from their makeshift camp site in a rather uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha stopped and faced Kagome. "is there something that you wanted to say to me Inuyasha?" she asked timidly. She was starting to get a little scared at what he might say.

" Kagome," started and then faltered. He then gathered all of his courage and his resolve and continued…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What ever will our beloved hanyou say? Read on and find out (dun dun dun)

See ya soon

Unwanted and Unloved


	5. How can you?

Here is the last chapter that I had promised you for tonight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said, delicately cupping her cheek. He was still deathly afraid that she would reject him as both Kouga and Kikyou said that she would. After all, he was just a worthless half-breed, she deserved better then him, and he wasn't even worthy enough to lick her feet, she was like a goddess. No she _was _a goddess. Said goddess looked up at him with an emotional blend that he never expected to see in her beautiful sapphire eyes. Hurt. And some sadness. He expected to see disgust at his admittance, or, if he dared to hope and dream, love in return. But not this.

"Don't say that," she said with her eyes once again downcast and her voice cracking no matter how hard she tried to steady it. " Don't say that when you know it's not true!" She said with a new, resolved, steadier voice.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a comforting tone. "NO! Don't even start Inuyasha. Why do you keep doing this to me? You know that I love you with all my heart. You know it! But you love _her_ so why do you keep tormenting me like this?" She said all of this dangerously close to tears. " Kagome," he repeated "there are only 3 things that I know for sure. 1) Naraku needs to die, 2) Miroku is a pervert, 3) I love you. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"But how can you? How can you love me when I'm not pretty? When I'm not smart? When all I'm good for is finding jewel shards? When I'm just a worthless human?" Kagome's voice almost died in her throat then, but she managed to finish, but in a very small voice. "How can you love _me_ when I'm just a bad imitation of Kikyou?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How could she think such things? I'm appalled at my own thoughts. Oh well, we'll see if her out look changes in the next chapter. And yes there will be another chapter. I'm slightly evil, but not enough to just leave you at that.

See ya soon

Unwanted and Unloved


End file.
